Pain Relief
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: One pill for headaches. Two pills for cramps. Three pills for migraines. Overdose for heartache.


**a/n: I'm so sad Victorious is over :(** **But that isn't going to stop me from writing fanfics. Sorry about my wierd and random updates and stories. My life has been a little complicated. But, hey, nothing I can't handle. This is a one shot. A long one shot. Well long in my opinion. I hope you like**

Cat Valentine angerly stormed out of Sikowits classroom as she wiped her tears. She ran straight to her bike and rode her bike back to her Nona's apartment. Her Nona wasn't home when she got there. She was at a doctor's apptointment and told Cat she was going to come home late. As soon as Cat parked her bike up she ran inside the house, new tears ready to spill.

She ran to the medicene cabinet, despite her Nona's warnings. Her grandma didin't want her and Cat to mix medication. When her Nona told her, Cat laughed, saying she wasn't her brother. She wasn't going to mix medicene. But the last thing she wanted to do was laugh. She wanted to cry, and cry. And never stop.

She made a mess, knocking over pill bottles. One bottle fell on the floor, making a loud sound and making them spill everywhere. Cat didn't bother to pick them up. She looked for the one thing that can help her. The pretty little bottle that said Pain Relief. She needed that. More than anything. She was tired of living of the life she does. She obviously loves her Nona. But she feels like her family, her mom, dad, brother., uncle and aunt, don't love her. Doing a family scene in Sikowits class reminded her of them. Reminded her of how much they all hate her.

Ofcourse, school was no help, with all the family trouble her grades suffered. She stopped singing. Not only her grades suffered. She suffered as well. Cat gripped the pill bottle so strongly, like it is the one things that can save her life. But in reality, it was going to be the one thing that ended it. She read the directions.

" One pill for headaches. Two pills for cramps. Three pills for migraines" She took a deep breath, " Overdose for heartache" She took 20 pills, got a bottle of water, and swallowed them all. She closed her eyes one last time, the last thing she heard was the door being busted open. Then Beck's frantic voice.

"CAT!"

Then her world went black.

* * *

Cat woke up, blinking serveral times getting use to the extremely bright light. She smiled, she did it. She was in heaven. Then she heard footsteps, then her fantasy of being an angel vanished. She was in a hospital. She heard footsteps coming towards the door. Reminding herself of why she was there. She wanted to run away, and hide. Afraid to face everybody. She thought of how hurt her friends were going to be. Her poor Nona is going to blame it on herself. She began hating herself more than ever.

She felt more tears come, she snuggled into her pillow, hoping this will all be a dream. An unfamilar voice opened up the door. " She just woke up. Enter quietly please" She closed her eyes. It was probably the nurse, letting everybody else in.

She saw Beck, Jade, Robbie, Tori, Andre, her Nona, then she had to blink serveral times to make sure her eyes weren't playing with her. Her Mom and dad and brother were here!

" Mommy! Daddy! Dave!" She exclaimed happily. She saw that everybody is crying, or it looks like they were. She felt stupid for being so happy. Nobody talked, silence filled the air.

Cat caught on, and stayed silent. Jade finally talked, Cat sighed in relief it wasn't going to be Beck and or her parents. She was afraid they'd yell at her.

"Say something" Jade's voice was unusally calm, with is dangerous.

Cat tried to come up with a good reply, nothing that would get introuble. " What would you like me to say?"

" You tried to kill yourself!" She yelled. " You owe us an explaination"

"Jade" Beck said. " Let her breathe for a couple of mintues, and let her explain when she is ready"

Jade turned to Beck. " Don't turn into Mr. Calm, cool, and collected one me now! You were as much as a mess I am!"

Andre gave a small smile. " Acutally worst"

Tori cracked a small smile. " A lot worst"

Beck gave a fake laugh. " Instead of discussing my condition, why don't we discuss Cat's?"

All eyes were on her. She looked down. She turned to her parents. " How is Idaho?"

Suprisingly instead of Jade being the one to outburst it was Andre.

" Lil' Red! You tried to take your own life! That's a huge deal! Instead of playing happy family, can you tell me what is wrong?" Andre took a deep breath, trying to calm down. " Cat, when I saw you on your kitchen floor, pills all over. You looked so life less. I thought..." his voice trailed off.

Cat began to cry, the whole happy family comment, made her lose it. That is all she wanted. Andre ran to her, and hugged her. "Lil' Red. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry"

Cat sniffled. " You were all there?"

Beck nodded. "We all came to check up on you. You had to get your stomach pumped" his voice was emotionless.

She began to cry.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so so so sorry. I just thought..." she trailed off.

Her Nona, her poor Nona, held her hand and looked her in the eyes. " You thought what?"

She knew her reply was going to get her yelled at, it seemed stupid now. Considering how many people were in the room.

" I felt unloved"

Her mom, sat on the side of the bed. "Honey, we didn't want to leave you. I wished you can come live with us in Idaho. But the doctors only pays for a one bedroom motel room" Her dad gave her a kiss on the top of the head. " We love you" Dave hugged his younger sister. " I love you Cat"

Cat felt so relieved. She wanted to cry of happiness. That's all she wanted to hear.

She turned to her Nona. " I love you Nona. I really appericate everything you have done for me" her voice trailed off. " just some days I miss them" Her Nona, hugged her.

"Cat sweetie, I love you too. I will never doubt you love me. You living with me has been the best thing that ever happened in my life" Nona turned to Cat's mom. "That and having your mom." Cat smiled.

" I know it was stupid at the time. Next time, I will talk to somebody" She turned to her friends, her second family.

" I'm sorry. I love you guys. All of you guys. I'm really sorry"

Beck hugged her, and kissed her check. " Cat, please next time you ever feel that way, know you can talk to me"

" I know" Cat said.

Jade hugged her. " Cat, I am taking away all your pills " she said with mock seriousness.

Andre hugged her. " And if it's okay with your Nona, once your released and spend time with your family. We wanted to know it you wanna go out. It's gunna be all you, Lil' Red"

Cat smiled.

Tori hugged her. " Don't worry about your family, and keeping touch. Jade got unlimited texting and calling for you. And I got your parents a skype account, so you guys can video chat"

Robbie hugged her. " I will help with your grades"

Cat smiled. "Thanks guys. When I get released we should all go to dinner. What is it, like 5:30?"

" Cat, it's been two days since your overdose" Her mother said.

"Oh, so breakfast"

Everybody laughed. She began to realize she is loved. By her family of her best friends and her real family.

Hearing them say all those sweet things, is all she needed.

It was her pain relief.

**a/n: I hope you liked! If you ever feel unloved, I LOVE YOU!**


End file.
